Some Hearts II: You Wanna Catch Me?
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: GouGou Sentai Boukenger: the next generation based fic. Souta's captured Rin...all of Rin.


Title: "Some Hearts II: You Wanna Catch Me?"

Fandom: GouGou Sentai Boukenger: The Next Generation (and Original Generation Boukenger)

Pairing: Mogami Souta & Inou Rin

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Souta's captured Rin...all of Rin.

Moonlight crept across Inou Rin's bedroom, shining on the large bed in which Rin and Mogami Souta were currently occupied. Rin was curled up on one side, wrapped in Souta's warm SGS jacket and a smile curling her lips. Souta was spooning her, his arms around her small waist, his face in her hair.

Rin opened one eye and then the other and looked over at Souta and nudged him a little so she could move a bit. Listlessly, Souta rolled over on his side and kept right on sleeping.

Rin smiled and sighed. She wanted some water. Stretching, she crept out of the bed and left the room, wondering where the heck the kitchen could be. After a few moments of aimless wandering, she came across a small kitchen area. Ambling in, she poured herself a glass of water.

She was halfway through the glass when Souta, shirtless and rubbing his eyes, stumbled in.

"Oh, there you are, Rin-chan." He murmured. "Why'd you leave?"

"I got thirsty." She said as he slipped his arms around her waist.

"Mmmmm…. come back to bed." He murmured, kissing her neck and shoulder. "I wasn't finished cuddling you yet."

Rin giggled. _This is far too good to be true._ She thought as Souta nuzzled her. She place down her glass and turned to him. "You know you could…"

His kiss stopped her and she sighed dreamily as thought she was going to melt into Souta's arms at any moment. "Besides," he murmured sweetly. "You look so cute in my jacket. I could just eat you up." More kisses were pressed against her cheek. "In fact…once you come back to bed…I think I will…"

"You don't get laid much, do you?"

"I'm picky about who I take to bed." He whispered, scooping her up.

"Are you now? I should be thankful, then." Rin smiled. "I'm part of an elite crowd."

"Very elite." He murmured as he carried her into his bedroom.

The door shut behind them and there was a click as Souta locked it.

Some hours later, Rin laid beside Souta, fingering the silver necklace he wore around his neck, a sleepy smile on her face. Souta was warm and wonderful…full of kindness and joy.

She sighed. Although she did miss her parents very much, she wished she could stay with Souta forever. At least she wouldn't have to worry about being alone if she stayed. Her fingers stroked down his chest, and she made little patterns, and wondered what her Mother would say.

She was sure that Natsuki would be pleased to learn that her daughter had finally found happiness. Natsuki was often Rin's friend and confidant, especially after Kei had left for training and there was nothing that Rin wouldn't confide to her Mama. And Natsuki, who knew very little of the world, even for a young woman in her 30s, knew two things: how to love her children and how to parent them. And she disliked it when she knew that Rin or Hikari were unhappy.

It was right now that Rin began to really miss her Mom and she sat up and took her SGS symbol necklace off and pressed the center of it. The symbol lit up, glowed and it projected an image of the Inou family, taken in 2030. To celebrate the anniversary of the publishing of her father, Masumi's first book, the family had taken a picture together for the special anniversary edition. So, they had sat for a proper portrait, which included Masumi, Natsuki (who wore her hair down), 22-year-old Rin and then 19-year-old Hikari. The Inou family was happy and smiling and it warmed Rin's heart.

She turned the symbol off and sighed, trying to go back to sleep.

"You miss your family, don't you?" Souta was awake.

"Well, yeah, except for Hikari…since she's here and all." Rin sighed. "I miss Mama a lot…she'd listen to me when no one else would."

Souta sounded sad. "At least you have a family." He murmured. "I don't have anyone."

"Did something happen to them?"

"I don't really remember." Souta sighed. "One of my dreams is to leave all of this behind and one day have a family of my own…I'd love to get married and have children."

It sounded like what Rin wanted…to move to Kyoto or Osaka, get a nice house and a cat, marry and have her babies. She would like that…the same happily ever after that her mother enjoyed.

"I would like a family of my own, too." Rin murmured. "I want to have a daughter…and name her Kei."

"Why Kei?"

"Because she's my best friend and she's like an older sister to me. I always wanted to name my daughter after her."

"You and Chief-chan are very close, aren't you?" Souta smiled. "I wish Masumi and Chief were that close."

"Kei's my best friend in the whole world. She defended me when I couldn't defend myself." Rin smiled. "She's the greatest person I know."

Souta smiled and squeezed Rin to him. "Not only are you cute, you've got a big heart, too."

Rin laughed and smiled as Souta kissed her again, pulling her down on top of him.

Their leg movements disturbed an already grumpy Myuu, who got off the bed in short order and plopped herself on Souta's desk.

"It's nice you have someone to be close to." Souta murmured. He wished he had that. His friends were nice, but Souta wanted something more.

And Rin seemed to be the "more" that he wanted.


End file.
